


Dangerous Woman

by ThatReyloLover



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 8000 words of pure filth, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Such filth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatReyloLover/pseuds/ThatReyloLover
Summary: Robert Joeseph MacCready wakes up in the old Rexford Hotel, his memories from earlier in the night vanished and bound tightly to a chair.Watching over him is the infamous and mysterious Silver Shroud.He has information that she wants.And she knows the one and only way she can get it from him.





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing such explicit content. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s I've made the F!Sole a "blank canvas" there's no mention skin colour, hair colour, eye colour or even a name said. I wanted her to be whatever you want her to be! I hope it doesn't ruin the flow and grammar of the story, just a test and I hope it works out well!
> 
> P.p.s, inspired by the song Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande.

MacCready woke with a shudder, his memory was fuzzy, his mouth dry. He let his eyes focus around the room he was sat in, old and decaying like the rest of the world. He scanned over the bed and old broken drawers which glowed from the thin light that pierced through the dishevelled curtains. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol and stale mould entered his sharp nose – he wrinkled and coughed at the smell; ‘ _The old Rexford Hotel’_  he thought.

He tried to move, but found his hands tied behind his back with a smooth feeling fabric, his arms pushing against an old office chair. He found he was complete bound. He took note of himself, his hat as gone, his spare bullets around his leg where missing, his scarf was open and hanging down his chest. MacCready suddenly felt a shiver roll down his spine; the same feeling he’d get on the road when he knew he wasn’t alone. He turned his head sharply to the left, his head began to spin and he hissed at the pain.

“I wouldn’t move too much.” The voice he heard was soft, a woman’s. He turned back forward, eyeing the dark corner where the light couldn’t penetrate. “The stuff I gave you was pretty strong.” He saw the little orange flicker of a cigarette rise and fall in the shadows of the corner, sparks flying as she tapped away the ash.

The dull throbbing in the side of his head slowly began to fade. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the blackness, trying to make out the woman. He twisted again in his restraints, his heart began to beat faster from the adrenaline running through his veins.

“You can try and get free all you want.” The voice was low, sultry and husky, it reminded MacCready of an old black and white movie he once saw, with an attractive female lead. “But you won’t get loose.” The orange glow grew again and the woman stubbed out the cigarette into an ashtray.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” MacCready questioned, his throat scratched and he felt liquor on his tongue. His mind began to flash back with memories, a woman in a red dress at the bar, drinks, laugher and a single kiss. He shook his head, pushing the recollections to one side, he needed to concentrate on her now.

“You, MacCready, have quite a reputation, ya’know?” He heard her shuffle, heels clicking on the hard floor below. “Mercenary, ex-gunner, travelled far from the Capital Wasteland? No one knows a thing about you and yet you’ve made a name for yourself.” She chuckled, “I’m impressed.”

He knitted his brows together, still eyeing the woman, trying to see her but the light conflicted against the shadows. He squirmed again, but only now realising the material was woven through the back of the chair tight, making him completely trapped. He knew he had to play her game, he ran his tongue against the inside of his cheek, smirking at looking at her through a squint.

“Bet you heard I was a great lover too?” He laughed, feeling a small blush on his cheeks. He heard her chuckle at the comment, and she pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on.

The woman stepped closer towards him, out of the shadows into the light of the room. His eyes first caught her shiny red heels, clacking over the floor, slowly upwards he eyed her thin leg, muscled and toned. Continuing his way up - he saw the bottom of a long black coat swaying around her knees, covered in small specks of dirt. He eyed up higher, seeing the coat was fastened together with a belt, tight. Her waist was small and the coat hung over her wide and womanly hips. Her hands were placed in the coat’s pockets, pushing the fabric outwards, swaying with her hips as she glided closer to him. Still moving higher, he saw her finely shaped bust, round and perky, pushing the buttons of the coat to their limit. Her chest and neck shone in the light, smooth looking, then finally her striking red lips, slightly parted and still smirking - revealing pearly-white teeth, and the rest of her face was in shadow still, caused by a large black hat.

MacCready swallowed hard, his Adams-apple bouncing in this throat. He realised he stopped breathing at the sight of her.

_‘The Silver Shroud’_

He flexed his arms behind him, and he heard and felt the fabric tied around his wrists strain. Now she was stood mere inches away from his legs, hip cocked and she turned her head away from the man. She let out another small chuckle.

“I have heard some rumours,” she was looking away still, her face still covered in shadow. He saw her mouth twist into a smile, the red contrasted her skin beautifully. MacCready smirked back, letting a small puff of hair escape down his nose. He titled his head back, looking up at the woman.

“So, what do you want with me? Why am I here? Like this?” MacCready nodded back towards his restraints, he puffed out his chest a little, trying to not show intimidation.

The woman turned back towards him, she tilted her head back a little, finally showing her face. MacCready felt his heart jump, a bolt of lightning struck his groin, his eyes grew wide and he was left slack-jawed, agape at the woman. She was gorgeous. No, beautiful. Her eyes were outlined with black, smoky looking, her skin was glowing. She pulled her hands from her coat pocket, red gloves covered her slender fingers. The woman bent down at the waist, her face inches away from his. She placed her hand, fingers spread on his chest, and she could feel his heart beating through all the layers he wore.

“I’ve heard you have information,” she looked into his striking blues. She could see a small blush over his cheeks, a small sheen on his forehead. “That you have something for me. Something I  _need_.” She grabbed at his duster, her leather gloves creaking from strain, and pulled him closer to her. She then leaned into him, her warm cheek hovering lightly next to his – when she whispering into his ear; “I’ve heard it’s rather,  _big_.”

She pulled back, locking eyes with the man again. MacCready could see her eyes were filled with fire, passion, lust - her pupils were blown out and she looked at him through hooded eyes. He could feel her breath on his face, warm with a hint of liquor and cigarette smoke. He could feel his eyes dart involuntary around her face, having her this close, he saw every freckle, every scar. His eyes moved between her eyes and red coated lips, plump and shiny.

She let out a small chuckle, and placed her other hand on his shoulder, she gripped at the lean muscle and dragged her fingers lightly towards his face. She ran her gloved index finger over his stubbled cheek, down his jaw and finally stopping at the bottom of his goatee. She pushed his chin upwards, closing his agape mouth. His teeth clacked together. She leaned a little closer, their noses practically touching, when she pushed the man away, his back slapped on the wooden chair. She flashed him her teeth, white and perfect. The woman snapped back upright and turned on the balls of her feet. The sound of her heels echoed around the room, where she removed her hat and placed it gently on the nearby dresser.

MacCready suddenly found himself back in the room, his mind foggy with the woman’s charm and charisma. He felt a shiver run down his spine again, this time warm and pleasurable. He licked his dry lips, watching her as she swayed her hips gently side to side. He remembered her little game, taking in a deep inhale through his nose, he could still smell her, he thought of his next move.

“Information, huh? Well, what makes you think you can  _handle_  this…  _information_?” His eyes never left her back, taking in her curves.

She turned sharply on her hips, observing the man from the sides of her eyes. She let out another small chuckle, picking up a nearly empty glass of questionable liquor. The ice clinked against the glass as she swirled the brown liquid around, then took the rest of the drink in one quick gulp, stinging her throat but warming her stomach up perfectly.

She turned back to him, keeping her hip cocked to the side, she slowly began to pull her red leather gloves off. Gently tugging at each finger, she could feel him watch her, a small warmth pooled between her legs. She liked it when they watched intently. Starting with her left hand, the glove slowly revealed her slender feminine hand, then she moved to the right always keeping them shoulder height. He watched her every move, keen and intrigued.

She didn’t look at him once, she kept her gaze on herself. The cool air of the room tickled her fingers and she gently placed the gloves down beside her hat. The woman inhaled deeply, letting her breasts rise and fall slowly, the buttons revelling her a little. MacCready watched as she breathed deeply, his eyes caught the bare skin that flashed between the buttons. His cock twitched now, slowly coming to life at the sight of the woman in front of him. The blush that dusted his cheeks grew hotter, the sheen on his forehead worked down the back of his neck.

Now she let her eyes penetrate him, flashing with fire and heat. She slowly walked towards him again, slowly and sultry. MacCready eyed her up and down again, his breathing heavy. Next thing he knew, she was slowly lowering herself onto his lap, legs wide and her back arching, pushing her breasts towards him. She cocked that smirk at him again, her hands placed firmly on his shoulders for balance. She rubbed her thumbs into his collarbone, sending a tremble through him. She rocked her hips gently over his lap, pushing against his hardening cock. He let out a small moan, rumbling through his chest and throat.

She let out a small gasp. “I’m a big girl,” she let their eyes meet again, “I think I can handle something as,  _big_ , as what you have for me.” She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to her again, rough and without hesitation. She kissed him gently, lips barely touching, not even enough to leave a small stain of red from her lipstick.

“I don’t know,  _Shroud_. I worried I don’t want it to get into the wrong hands, it’s pretty…  _sensitive_  information. I really don’t think you could handle it.” His eyes never left hers, still blown from desire. His cock ached painfully now, rubbing against the tough fabric of his pants, he could feel his mouth water at the sight of her.

She slowly closed her eyes and shook her head, rising off the man’s lap, he let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. She began to walk away from him again, swaying her hips side to side. Still turned away, she spoke;

"Don't think I can handle it? Oh, sweetie, I don't think you could handle me."

She slowly began to unbutton her belt and coat, fingers shaking from adrenaline. When she was finally free from the constraint of the coat, she let one shoulder free, exposing her soft flesh to him. Then the next, her shoulder blade muscles rippled and she gently let the black coat fall from her form, revealing every inch of her body.

MacCready couldn’t look away, not even let himself blink. He couldn’t miss a second of her. His cock was the hardest it had ever been, his neck dripped with sweat and the room grew hotter. He watched her slowly strip before him, exposing her back. Where he noticed a small strip around her backbone, another at her waist, black and lacy. Finally, she let the coat fall, the fabric crumpled at her red heels, where she turned slowly – one hand on her shoulder pushing her perky breast creating cleavage and the other resting gently on her thigh.

MacCready scanned the woman, now half naked, covered only with a thin black lace bra, a tiny pair of knickers, that didn’t leave much to his imagination, around her waist a garter that embraced her round hips tightly, holding in place a pair of smooth black stockings that hugged her thick thighs.

He’s seen women dressed like this in the old spank-mags they had back in Little Lamplight, or from the vendors would sell for a large amount of caps. He thought they’d be long gone, lost from this new apocalyptic world, but stood before him, was the real thing.

“Fuck” MacCready whispered, his mouth suddenly became dry, at the sight of her. He shifted in the chair, trying to ease the dull ache in his arms, shoulders and now in his cock. The blood had now drained from his face, leaving him light headed and feeling like he was in a dream. He gripped his hands into fists, pulling at the fabric behind him, trying to break free.

She tutted at him, shaking her finger at him.

“Such language.” She winked at him, her stomach filled with warmth, her body ached for him but she knew she had a job to do. She strutted back towards him, hips swaying, her boobs bounced lightly in the bra, along with her curled hair. MacCready began taking mental images, snaps shots for later. She giggled at him, bending over him again, revealing her near exposed breasts near his face.

“Now, I think we can come to some, compromise.” She whispered. Pulling at his loose scarf around his neck, wrapping the fabric around her hand, twirling it between her fingers. “You tell me everything I need, or I won’t be so nice.” She eyed down to his groin, his hard cock bulging out the fabric. She smiled, leaning closer to his ear; "Or I can give you a reward."

MacCready felt his body shake again, hot sensations ran through him. A small groan echoed around the room, he titled his head forward, resting it on the crook her shoulder; breathing her in. She in return let out a small moan that struck straight to his cock, now leaking with pre-cum inside his underwear.

He pulled way, coming face to face with the woman who still worked her hands over his scarf. MacCready took in a breath and dry swallowed.

"Rewards? What kind of rewards?" He smirked, eyeing her breasts again, raising one eyebrow.

She bit her bottom lip, and straightened back up, going back to the familiar cocked-hip stance. One hand, still wrapped by the scarf, pulled the fabric from around his neck, which she dropped onto the floor. She folded her arms in front of her chest, pushing her breasts upwards a little. She looked away from him and tapped the side of her cheek; pretending to think. MacCready felt a small drop of sweat drip down his spine, he’d never wished to be naked more than now. He wanted to be free from his restraints, to touch her, pleasure her, lick every inch of her and make her cum hard. His breathing became harsh, chest rising and falling faster now.

She looked down at him again, flashing a toothy-grin. The woman then slowly began to sink down again, spreading her legs and perching herself on his thighs, this time, away from his throbbing member. She placed her hands back onto his shoulders.

“Well, I would start off small. You’d tell me information. Then…” She wiggled a little, her voice still husky and low, barely a whisper; “I’d first kiss you, lick up and down your neck, tasting you.” She opened her mouth slightly, licking her teeth with the tip of her tongue. MacCready watched her in what felt like slow-motion. His mouth back agape at her again.

“Then if you give me more of what I want, I’d let you taste me back, my tongue, my neck.” She ran her hands down his jacket, thumbing the buttons through the holes. MacCready watched her as she began to strip him. Once she reached the last button, she pushed her hands inside the now loose duster, palms flat on his white vest. She let her fingers wander gently over his slightly lean chest, then she pushed the jacket away from him – letting it drape over his lean and tense arms, exposing his body more to the woman. She placed her hands back to his shoulders, damp with sweat, and gently scraping her nails on his skin. MacCready let out another moan, deep from his chest this time at her touch. “Then, maybe, I’d loosen just one of your ties, and let you touch me, feel how wet I am.” She locked eyes with the man, his striking blues now black with desire. She bit her lip again and wiggled her hips slowly inching closer to his groin.

She slowly ran a single finger down her body, from the curve of her neck down passed her perky breasts, over her taunt stomach and finally stopping over the tiny pair of underwear. She dipped her hand inside her knickers, gently brushing against her clit – she arched a little too much at the sensation. She felt her own wetness, she coated her single finger in her own juices and removed her hand from her lingerie. The finger glistened in the light, she moistened her lips, closing her eyes - slowly she brought the tip of her finger to her mouth, licking it clean.

MacCready let out a small whimper, leaned towards the woman sat in his lap, however the restraints caused him to fall back from the pain in his arms. The woman’s eyes snapped open, finger still in her mouth. She smiled around the digit and pulled it out with a small  _pop_.

“Would you like a taste?” She whispered. MacCready couldn’t speak, his throat closed with dryness and he nodded like a fool, too eager. He parted his lips, poking his tongue out, the woman slowly brought her hand towards him, resting the coated finger onto his warm tongue. MacCready licked the digit hungrily, pulling it into his mouth and sucked it, swirling fast, showing off his skills. He could taste her, sweet and womanly. He let out a small moan, the woman did the same. She tightened her grip on his bare shoulder, leaving small marks from her nails that dug into his skin.

She removed her finger, a small  _pop_  echoed in the room. She could feel a small blush on her cheeks and nose, she breathed heavily and returned focused. She looked at him again through hooded eyes.

"Enjoy that?" She leaned closer, arching her back again and pushing her breasts into his chest. He could feel her hard nipples even through 2 layers of thin fabric. He nodded again, his voice was long gone. Now she was ready, she wanted to be rough, letting her hands wander down his chest, she ran her fingers lightly over the front of his pants, feeling him hard beneath. She bit her lip again, letting out a small whimper, she cupped his hard cock through the fabric. MacCready reacted involuntarily, arching his hips into her, his brow was dripping with sweat now. He gasped for air in the stale room.

“Tell me what I need, and I’ll give you a reward.” Rising that sharp eyebrow again, she blinked slowly.

MacCready thought for a second, knowing if he gave up this information, he'd lose his head. But what better way to end his life than having fucked the  _Silver Shroud_  herself. He licked his lips with the remaining spit in his mouth.

“The building is hidden, buried beneath the old Boston Public Library.” He had more to say, but he wanted her to keep going. She smiled at him, thanking him wordlessly for the information.

"Good boy." She whispered into his ear. She bit his earlobe, licking it with the tip of her tongue. MacCready flinched at the sensation. She snaked her way around, gently tracing her tongue over his jaw, up and down his neck. She found his pulse point, going a mile a second, she let her teeth skin into his flesh. MacCready hissed at the pleasure, arching into the woman again rubbing his trapped cock against her sex. She ran her hand through his hair, scraping at his scalp as she soothed the bite with her tongue. She pulled away from the man and came face to face, he could feel her breath on him again. She finally kissed him, rough and passionate. She let her tongue swipe over his lip, asking for an invitation. He responded by opening his mouth, their tongues danced in their mouths – but she always kept lead. He could taste cigarettes and the liquor on her tongue.

She pulled away, lips now swollen from the kiss. He looked at her through hooded eyes, half expecting to see red staining her lips, but her lipstick remained perfect – like her. She smiled at him again, flashing her pearly whites. "I told you'd get rewards.  _The Shroud_ never breaks her negotiations.” She reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting the thin laced fabric fall onto the hard floor. MacCready eyed her, she was flawless, her skin smooth, breasts perky and perfectly round.

“What else do you have for me?” She placed her finger under his chin, bringing his head and gaze back upwards. She slowly let her hand fall back down to his groin, slowly fiddling with the button and zipper of his pants. He let out a shaky breath down his nose. The sound of the zipper was quick, before he could think of the next information, she ran her fingers over his still covered length. His cock twitched from the touch, and she let out a small giggle and moan simultaneously. “If you tell me, I’ll let you kiss me, lick me.” She ran her tongue over her teeth again, rising up slightly so his face was mere inches away from her breasts. He let out a groan.

“The building is on the south side, behind a small door hidden behind a bookcase.” Then before she could grant him access, he pushed forward, his arms straining behind him and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Kissing and sucking hard. Then he found her sweet perked nipple, he swirled it gently. He heard her moan, her hands here back around his head now, scratching at his scalp with approval. He moved over to the other one, lapping at her. She pushed him backward, his back slapped on the chair and she pushed herself into him further. MacCready moaned at the relief from his lower back soothed away. He then moved upwards, peppering her skin with kisses and scraping his teeth on her smooth flesh, MacCready found her neck – returning the favour he found her pulse point. She rocked her hips on him now, building up tension from her clit as it rubbed on his hard cock and the soft fabric on her underwear. Her fingers still running through his hair, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled her face to his. Kissing him deeply, tongues dancing again once more. The woman pulled away, panting hard as the warmth ran through her body. MacCready sensed she was close, as was he. He pushed her hands away with his head, reaching back down and sucking once again on her nipple. He was in control now.

The woman wiggled harder now, bringing herself to climax. She threw her head back, a deep low murmur escaped her lips, MacCready continued to lap at her breasts as she rode out her orgasm on his lap. She panted hard, running her hands through his hair again. Once she was on the come-down of her orgasm, she looked MacCready in the eyes, filled purely with desire and lust. She pushed herself off him and knelt before the man, she tugged at his pants and underwear down his legs, pooling the garments around his ankles. His cock sprang out from its constraint and stood firm in the air. The woman leaned towards him, grasping at his red and angry cock – MacCready let out the biggest moan, his cheeks were red and his breathing stopped. The woman slowly began to pump his hardened member, working from base to tip a few times, then stopped and ran her thumb over the raw head, coating the tip with his own pre-cum. MacCready let his head fall back, eyes squeezed tight, sweat dripped down his temple. He wanted to watch, but his mind was stupefied. He could feel nothing but her soft hand tug at him, his balls tensed with the pleasure, he was so close.

He brought himself back into the room, his breathing becoming steady. Before he knew it she stopped and released the grip she had on him. She looked at him through her eyelashes, a glow surrounded her, still in her afterglow. She smiled at him;

“More.” She spoke with a husky tone. MacCready breathed deeply through his nose.

“Behind the bookcase is a door, the code is 22962, there's a small room, in the room, there's a desk and two cabinets. The desk is rigged to blow, and so is the metal cabinet, don’t touch them. The wooden cabinet contains a key in the second to bottom draw that will open another door to the other room.” His words didn’t separate, he spoke in one quick breath. He realised he gave her too much in one go, but his mind – or is cock – didn’t care. The woman bit her lip again, smirking and letting out another low chuckle, she began to blush a little.

“I gave you a lot of information there, sweetheart. I think you owe me.”

He thrust his hips towards her. Her face became hard, eyes piercing and her body went tense. The woman responded by gripping him again, but this time a little harder. She parted her lips and let her tongue snake out. She leaned down, eyes never breaking from his, and licked the tip of his cock. He hissed at her, desire rippled over his body, his muscles tensed, a hot coil worked its way through MacCready’s stomach from his lower back. She smirked and let her tongue run over the head, tasting his salty pre-cum. He could feel his nails digging into his palms behind his back, probably breaking the skin.

She began to take him more him now, breaking her gaze and closing her eyes, slowly rolling her tongue over his thick member. Taking the head into her warm mouth, licking around the tip fast. She knew she couldn’t take him in a lot, so she let her tongue do all the work, inching down his girthy shaft. Once she knew her limit, she began to suck and pull back, hollowing her cheeks, tongue flat on the thick vein that ran on the underside of his cock. MacCready was at his limit now, he arched his back into the woman, his stomach was tight with heat. She sunk down him again, then sucked pulling back.

"Fuck sweetheart," MacCready moaned, head dropping towards his chest, limp and lifeless. She smirked around his member, pulling off him with a satisfying  _pop_. She pumped him a few times, her spit coating him nicely for a slicker movement. MacCready’s head snapped back at a fast paced motion, thrusting into her hand. He pressed his eyes shut tight, groaned into the open air, fists in tighter balls behind his back and the warmth coiled tight - he released his load over her hand. The woman didn’t even jump, she kept pumping him, squeezing out every last drop. She could feel him become soft in her hand, she let him go and eyed the thick warm cum coating her hand. MacCready let his eyes blink open, looking at the disgusting vomit coloured ceiling. He felt her release him – he brought his head back forward, locking eyes again.

“Damn angel, that was…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, cut off by the gorgeous woman between his legs slowly start to lap up his cum from her hand. Slowly snaking her tongue around her fingers and back of her hand. She let out a purr. MacCready felt a strike twitch his cock, seeing her taste him like that – it turned him on completely. Once she was finished, she smiled at him, crawling up his lean body, leaving his now flaccid cock showing, and gently kissing his lips – tenderly this time. He could taste himself, salty, but he didn’t care.

“I know I came before, but I did that all myself.” She whispered. “It’s your turn to pleasure me now.” She began to walk around the man in the chair, hand gliding over his damp shoulders.

MacCready let a low laugh out, back to playing the game, trying to concentrate in his afterglow.

“Why should I? I’m the one with the information you want.” He turned his head towards her, now behind him. She returned the laugh, leaning over, she ran her hands down his torso under his vest, feeling his damp muscles and whispered into his ear;

“Because isn’t it a reward to get to taste me?” She licked his earlobe again, “ _Fuck_  me?” She hissed the last words. MacCready laughed again, already feeling his cock harden again. He didn’t reply, just bit his lip and let a moan escape his throat. She ran her nails over his stomach, pulling her hands free from his vest.

The woman unfastened him from his restraints. His arms loosened, the strain in his back and arms screamed with pleasure. She ran her slender fingers up his arms, squeezing his lean muscles, helping to release the pressure. The woman dropped the fabric to the ground, next to his scarf. MacCready reached down –he toed off his boots quickly, pushing his pants free from his legs, dragging is off-white coloured underwear up and snapped them around his hips and slowly stood up, stretching his aching tendons. He heard her heels click again as she waltz around him, never letting her hand leave his skin.

“Take this off,” She pulled at his jacket – he complied. “This too,” she ran her hands under his vest, pushing the fabric up, pulling it over his head. She eyed his body, top to bottom. He wasn’t overly burly, he was lean and thin, but his arms were partially muscular – something she personally liked.

“Tell me more,” she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her waist and hips, feeling her smooth skin.

“Once you’re in the second room, there’s a laser-turret, shoot it, then head down the left corridor, at the bottom, there’s one final door. Open it, and inside is what you want.” He winked at her, grinning slyly.

She took in a deep breath, her bare breasts rising and falling. She kissed him tenderly again.

“Good boy, I think you get your final reward now.” She return the gesture and winked at him, running her fingers through his damp hair. As soon as her words left her red lips, she saw something in him change – is eyes returned black, his posture shifted and she left a power over-come him.

He decided it was in turn now, to be in charge. In one quick swoop, he grabbed her wrist, holding it at his face. Their eyes locked, nothing but passion between them now. He kissed the inside of her wrist, gently, slowly working his way up her arm. She let out a small squeak when he passed the inside of her elbow. His eyebrow raised in curiosity. He lingered there, letting his tongue run over her pleasurable spot.

She could feel the warmth pool between her legs again, her clit throbbed with desire. MacCready drew her in with his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. He fingered with the lace garter around her waist, feeling the fragile material over his calloused tips. He removed his mouth of her arm, and kissed her deeply again. Tongues dancing, he could still taste himself. He stepped forwards, guiding the woman backward towards the old bed in the corner of the room. She felt her calves hit the wooden frame, and she slowly sat down – MacCready followed her kisses.

Kicking off her red heels, she lay flat on the bed, hair sprawled out behind her, looking like the perfect pin-up. She bit her lip and waited for MacCready’s next move. He looked over her, slender and perfect, the long-forgotten perfect hourglass figure - covered in battle scars of the Commonwealth, painting a galaxy of stars over her body. He began to kiss each one, licking and biting. She murmured beneath him. He smirked at her noises, each little whimper went straight to his cock. He quickly lapped at her bare breasts again, teasing the perk nipples. Each tender caress sparked her insides. He slowly starting to snake downwards, till he found himself at her thighs, covered in pretty undamaged black stockings, held up by her garter. She raised her legs onto his shoulders, breathing heavy at the sensation.

He placed gentle kisses around the top of the stockings, slowly working his way upwards, closer to her sex. His fingers grasped her thick muscles hard, leaving red marks. MacCready finally found himself face to face with her small black knickers. He pressed his nose into her, gently brushing her clit.

“Fuck, you smell amazing.” Each word sent shivers down her spine, bringing her exposed nipples to attention. She ran her fingers through his hair again, pushing the loose strands away from his damp forehead. He ran his fingers into the band of her knickers, slowly pulling them down. She raised her hips, aiding the man. He carefully removed them from her, running his hands back up her legs, caressing them tenderly.  She could feel her body on fire, each nerve sparked with passion, she looked down at the man between her legs – letting out a small moan.

MacCready ran his fingers through the patch of hair decorating her groin, tickling her skin, her sides shook and she let out a small giggle, blushing deeply. He looked up at her reaction, smiling affectionately. He ran a single finger down her sex, parting her wet folds gently – coating his finger in her juices, she hissed at him with pleasure. She was scorching to the touch. MacCready slowly began to tease her entrance, dipping his fingertip into her. She arched her back slightly at the smallest touch, he clutched her thigh, keeping her in place. MacCready could feel his cock slowly become hard again from the feel of her wetness, twitching at the sight in front on him. He adjusted himself closer now, he kissed her folds, working his way towards her clit – he kissed the bud once, a shot of lightening fired through her stomach.

“Fuck!” She moaned into the too hot room.

MacCready laughed, looking up at her.

“Such language!” He mocked, winking at her. She could feel the blush over her cheeks grow down her face to her chest. She laughed back. She tried to calm herself down, but before she could concentrate, MacCready placed his tongue flat on her folds and licked her clit with the pointed tip, brushing the sensitive point. The woman gripped the bedsheets hard, a drop of sweat slowly crawled down her back. He pulled back a little, kissing her again, gently brushing the tip of his nose over the sweet bud. She shivered hard. MacCready palmed his hardening cock, taking off the building pressure for the second time tonight. He returned back to the woman, licking her clit softly, listening to each little whimper that escaped her red lips, he pulled back the hood of her clit, revealing the form of nerve endings further, lapping hungrily. The hot coil worked its way back into her stomach, growing hotter with each lick. She could feel her juices dripping onto the bed below. He kissed her again, slowly down towards her entrance – she mewled at him. Grabbing her thighs between his calloused hands tighter he held her tight, he pushed his tongue into her – tasting her sweet juices.

“FUCK, ROBERT!” She yelled a little louder than she anticipated. He laughed into her sex again, god he loved to hear her moan. But calling out his name, his secret first name, made him shiver.

“Say it again.” He growled. Fingers gripping even harder on her thighs, almost painful.

“Robert… please…” she begged. Chest rising and falling slowly, a small bead of sweat raced down the back of her neck.

He teased her entrance again, penetrating her over and over with his smooth tongue. The woman began to caress her breasts, pinching the nipples and hissing at the pleasurable pain.

MacCready was getting too aroused now, making him very impatient. Hearing her beg for him made his cock leak pre-cum inside his underwear again, twitching at the thought of her calling his name over and over. He was enjoying tasting the woman beneath him, but his cock was screaming at him. He gave her sex one last kiss, and ran two fingers up and down her glistening folds again, coating the digits well. He looked at her - eyes closed and mouth open slightly. He smirked even though she couldn’t see. He teased her hole again, rubbing slowly around, then began to sink inside of her. She was so fucking tight and wet – all for him. The woman let out a long deep moan, slamming her hand back onto the bedsheet. He pushed passed his first knuckle – and gently bent his two fingers, pressing her sweet spot. She arched her back into him, pushing her hips onto his hand. He rubbed her spot a few times and retracted his fingers and pumped into her a few times, stretching her out.

“Oh my god, Robert!” Her eyes squeezed closed, trying to stop tears of pleasure from falling. She snapped them open and eyed the ceiling.

He pulled out of her, locking eyes with her and took his fingers into his mouth, cleaning his fingers from her wetness. She felt her eyebrows point upwards, biting her lip. He began crawled up her body, planting kisses over her stomach and breasts again. She pouted at him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, running her nails down his back. His head dropped onto her shoulder kissing her collar bone once, then rose close to her ear he whispered;

“I want to feel you cum around my cock.” He breathed quietly.

The woman moaned, scraping harder over his shoulder blades. MacCready reached down, pushing his underwear off his throbbing member and kicking them to the end of the bed. He angled his hips to meet hers, the tip of his cock tapped against her clit accidentally but perfectly. The pair moaning in unison. She ran her hand through his hair, then slowly brought it down to his cheek, caressing his rough skin with her thumb. Her hooded eyes met his soft blues, she took in a deep breath.

“Make love to me Robert,” She whispered. “Please.” He nodded and kissed her avidly. She reached for his arm, tenderly massaging his bicep, then snaked her way down and grabbed his hand, lacing her slender fingers with this. He pushed her hand back onto the bed, squeezing her hand tight by her head.  

His cock was now at her entrance, he ran the shaft up and down her folds, coating himself. Then positioned right at her entrance. He looked at her again, she bit her lip and nodded. He pushed slowly in, the head brushing passed her sweet spot. She was still so tight around him, making him slightly lightheaded at the increased pleasure surrounding his cock. She closed her eyes and pulled him in tight, nails breaking the skin on his shoulders, causing irritation.

He was nearly at the hilt, he pulled out and slowly pushed in, stretching her out. She mewled into his ear, signalling him on, her spare hand to his hair. She ran her fingers through his dark blond strands, how damp with sweat. Once he was hilted fully inside of her, he let her adjust to his girth for a few seconds, then began to slowly start to building up a steady rhythm, slow but thrusting hard into her. She matched his moment, hips rocking back and forth.

"God, you’re so fucking perfect," MacCready said through a shaky breath, peppering her neck again this kissing, licking her up and down. “Enjoying my hard cock?”

She couldn’t speak, instead nodding and replying with a string of noises. She began to tug at his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck – she returned the favour and ran her teeth down his pulse point. He lost his rhythm, but still pumped into her slowly. The hotness ran up and down his back, his balls grew tight as he was nearing his orgasm. Each kiss, each pull, every scratch sent him closer.

He started to pick up a pace now, pumping harder and faster into her – she returned her arm around his neck, and brought her legs up, wrapping them around his hips, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. Suddenly he brushed passed a rather sensitive spot inside her – causing her to let out a loud moan, indicating him to thrust faster. The sound of skin on skin echoed the room, their panting was in unison and the room became thick with the smell of sex.

MacCready raised up slightly letting go of their entwined hands, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Letting their tongues dance around again, she could taste herself, tangy and sweet. She let out a small moaning into his mouth as he continued to hit her sweet spot – she pulled away from the kiss and swore.

"Fuck MacCready, keep going, right there!" Each word strung together into one long sentence. He could feel her walls tighten around his thick cock, causing him to come another step closer to his climax.

“Anything for you angel,” he grunted and picked up his pace again. His free hand ran over her breasts, bouncing under the movement of their movement – he pinched a nipple and cupped the soft flesh. He bent over and took her perky breast into his mouth, biting and teasing the nipple. She let out another moan, higher pitched than the last, slamming her hands onto the bedsheet again, gripping at the fabric for dear life.

The pair were one, moving in time together, perfectly in sync. MacCready was only a few more thrusts away from his own orgasm, his balls tightened, the hot coil worked its way down his lower back, and his breathing became heavier.

“I’m gonna cum.” He breathed, resting his head into the crook of her shoulder again - thrusting harder and faster.

“I’m so close…” she gasped, “touch me!” He nodded, he reached between her legs, gently placing a single finger onto her clit, and began to caress the bud. It didn't take more than a few strokes and she felt the hot ripple through her body, her walls clamped down on him hard as he continues to brush the sensitive sweet spot inside her. She arched into him, quickly wrapping her arms around him and she ran her nails over his spine, each thrust feeling as good as the last. Her mouth was becoming dry and she bathed in her orgasm.

MacCready felt the hotness run through him, and he thrust a few more times before stopping at the hilt and coming inside of her. His brow was dripping with sweat, his back sore from the scratches and his senses were swimming. He caught his breath, head still in the crook of her shoulder, he kissed her neck once and collapsed on her. She joined in with his heavy breathing, trying to find a trace of air in the hot room. She slowly let her legs drop from around his waist, her stockings rubbing on his hips and legs. She let out a shaky laugh, rubbing her hands over her eyes, feeling her second afterglow wash over her. MacCready slowly felt his cock soften inside her, but he didn't want to move – her body heat was calming.

The woman turned her head and kissed the side of his damp forehead, running her hands through his hair again, pushing his head upwards and their faces met. She flashed him a lazy toothy-smile, watching his blissful expression through her own droopy eyes.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, watching his eyes scan her face. She pushed at his shoulders, easing the man off her frame – his cock slid out of her, she whimpered at the loss of contact from inside her and he rolled onto his back by her side. He raised his arm and swooped it over her shoulders, pulled her into his chest. The couple lay on the bed, a hot sweaty mess but relishing in their afterglow. She ran her fingers over his chest, tickling him with his own chest hair. 

“So, roleplay over now?” He spoke, running his fingers up and down her arm.

She let out a small chuckle. Looking at him through her eyelashes.

“Yes, roleplay over.” She replied, “So… I’m guessing you enjoyed it them?” She flashed him another lazy smile. MacCready leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead.

“It was amazing, strange at first but, I’d do it again” He returned the smile. “I honestly did think of you as the real Silver Shroud for a moment ya’know? It was very erotic.”

She giggled at the comment, letting her mind flash back to her " _Silver Shroud_ ”, then she remembered his contribution of the roleplay, she felt her eyebrows knit in confusion as she thought back to his ‘information’.

“Was that stuff you said real or did you make it up?” She questioned.

“100% made up! I was really into that bit, I wish we didn’t cut short the whole, interrogation bit.” He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. She let out a small puff of air from her nose.

“Yeah, I was very distracted after my first orgasm, and then your cock was in my mouth and… I just forgot, I was too into the idea of sex than a story.” She giggled. “Plus you gave away too much! It’s your fault.” She play slapped his chest, he laughed.

“Also,” - changing the subject - he ran his finger up and down the garter clinching her waist. "Where the fu-, I mean, heck did this come from?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Letting a finger slip under the elastic and pulling it. He let it go and it slapped her skin with a twang.

She wrapped her leg over him, her foot caressing his shin.

“I found it a few weeks back, I wanted to wear it for you sooner but wanted to wait for the right moment.” She breathed in his scent, “and I think that was it.” She felt a wash of lethargy take over her body, after two orgasms and some rather passionate sex, she was ready to fall asleep. She let out a small chuckle. “You should have seen your face when you saw me.”

MacCready felt a blush fall over his cheeks. He pulled her in tighter, following her into a post-sex sleep.

“Yeah, you can definitely wear that again, ‘ _Silver Shroud’_ ” He smiled, a childish grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like the little twist ending? I hope you did! Thank you for reading! If you notice any mistakes, please let me know! As said at the top, it's my first smut, porn, filth, whatever you wanna call it. I hope I did well, I'm worried I've not been detailed enough or repeated myself too much. Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
